Whispers in the Dark (1-Shot)
by RecursiveDestroyer
Summary: Yuugi is... lost. Darkness surrounds him and he can't find a way out. Until his beloved calls out his name. Puzzleshipping.


Darkness. It was the only thing Yuugi could see, or rather, it the only thing he knew to be surrounding him since he couldn't exactly _see_ anything. He couldn't quite remember how he got into such a place, but it reminded him of the time he got stuck inside the body of the Orichalcos while Dartz was threatening the world. The mere idea of the similarity caused a shiver to shoot down his spine, but somehow he knew that he hadn't been devoured again.

He floated weightlessly and aimlessly for what seemed like forever. His mind was relatively quiet save for the few fleeting thoughts that came and went. Most revolved around what was causing the sharp pain right at the crease of his left elbow and why there was a slight pressure surrounding his right hand. Upon further contemplation, it felt much like someone was injecting something into him via a needle and that someone was holding his hand. Yet when he reached out to see if a needle or someone was there, nothing was found. Not even a single spec of dust seemed to be present.

Yuugi eventually gave up on trying to figure it out as he began to doze in and out of consciousness. He had become tired very quickly for some reason. Upon one of the times he came to, he briefly wondered why he hadn't woken up from the dream yet but he was out again before he could come up with a logical answer. His naps were very odd for he didn't dream yet it also felt as if he hadn't been sleeping at all. Limbo was the only word he could come up with for the entire situation.

He was still floating through the darkness when the pressure on his hand tightened and a soft breeze brushed passed him. Yuugi turned his head in the direction of the air current but couldn't see anything no matter how hard he squinted. His surroundings were complete in their shrouding.

"Yuugi…" was suddenly whispered by a gentle yet strong voice from within the shadows. The wind seemed to carry it from a long distance away. It was just a small wisp of a sound. "Yuugi, my love…"

"Who's there?" Yuugi called out curiously. He didn't sense any ill will from whoever had just spoken, but his question was never answered.

"Please… wake up…" His brows creased in confusion. Wasn't he wide awake? "Please…" the voice cracked and Yuugi assumed whoever was speaking was now crying. "Please don't die..." The phrase shocked him to the core. Die? It was then that memories began to flood into his mind.

Images of him riding a sleek black motorcycle down the street popped up. He got t-boned by an unaware sedan and he remembered the immense pain that had shot through him at the impact. He was almost certain that he had broken something if the loud snap was anything to go by. Sirens of what sounded like emergency vehicles were the last thing he remembered before he had woken up in the limbo he was currently in.

 _I was in an accident,_ he thought in shock. _But, who's calling my name?_ Only one person came to mind upon his thinking that question. "Yami…" he said breathlessly. How could he have forgotten about the love of his life?

"Please wake up," Yami's voice came on the wind again. He felt something rest itself by his side and wondered if Yami was praying. His next words only confirmed his thoughts. "Oh mighty Ra, God of the Sun, mighty lord of Egypt, please… please don't take him from me… please great Ra, let my love stay beside me for a while longer… please…"

Yuugi could only float in his place in Limbo as Yami continued the prayer over and over. It soon became like a mantra as it was repeated. He felt the intense need to comfort Yami but as the realism of the situation dawned on him finally, he knew that he couldn't. He didn't know what to do and became distraught at the mere thought that Yami was upset because of him.

"Don't cry, Yami," Yuugi said despite knowing that he couldn't hear him. Tears were beginning to fill his own eyes as his wish to let Yami know that he was okay grew stronger with every passing second. "Don't cry!" He said a bit louder than before and tried to put more emphasis on the words. It stood to reason that if he could hear Yami, Yuugi could possibly get Yami to hear him. He kept trying before eventually falling silent. _He can't hear me…_ he thought sadly.

"Please!" Yami sounded as if he were sobbing by now and Yuugi gritted his teeth.

"Please don't cry over me…" he said softly. His frustration at the situation was practically boiling over at this point. "Please… YAMI!" He let out an anguished shout as he to began crying.

"Yuugi?" Yami suddenly asked from the wind and it instantly caught Yuugi's attention. "Did you…?"

"Yeah I-" it was then that he realized that Yami hearing him yell out his name was probably just a mere coincidence. _Maybe if I do it again he'll hear it again,_ he thought and cried out Yami's name again.

"By the Gods," Yami said softly but Yuugi could tell that his tone was lightening. "You _are_ talking! Nurse!" Yuugi felt the pressure on his hand tighten even more as Yami's grip became stronger. "I knew you'd pull through, Yuugi!" Yami said joyously and then began talking to whom Yuugi presumed to be a nurse.

Yuugi chuckled to himself at Yami's abrupt enthusiasm. Just a couple of minutes ago, he thought that Yuugi was going to die. In fact, Yuugi to was beginning to think that he was never going to leave this dark place when Yami's sweet voice had called out to him. He relaxed after another quick shot of pain laced through his arm. His eyelids soon became heavier but the darkness around him was beginning to lighten as if the sun were coming up over a hidden horizon.

A warmth snuggled into his side as he began dozing off and Yuugi smiled. Despite always being the stronger and more confident of the two, Yami was a cuddler. _I'll be back by your side soon, Yami. Just keep whispering to me until then…_

* * *

 **Yes, the title is based on Skillet's Whispers in the Dark. I absolutely love that song and the picture that inspired me to write this (the cover pic as always ;) ) was simply perfect. I have about five or six more 1-shots coming out if not more. I'm a bit too lazy to count all the documents already started and pic ideas in general so… yeah. Stay tuned for more and as always please REVIEW~! Love ya guys~ :)**


End file.
